


FIC: Ziggy Stardust Night (Rupert/Dan)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't know that Rupert knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Ziggy Stardust Night (Rupert/Dan)

**FIC:** [Ziggy Stardust Night](http://wolfmoonslash.com/efiction/viewstory.php?sid=365)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter RPS  
 **PAIRING:** Rupert/Dan  
 **RATING:** R  
 **WORD COUNT:** 2116 words  
 **SUMMARY:** Dan doesn't know that Rupert knows.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) and [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) who inspired me with pictures of Dan, Rupert and their need for my muse’s return. Here’s to you girls!

* * *

 

Setting his cell phone down on his bedside table, Dan smiles as he puts his plan in action. He's tried everything he can to spend some time alone with Rupert but every opportunity has been riddled with media junkets, press calls, rehearsals and TV interviews. His lucky break came by chance. During one of his walks through Central Park, he came across a flyer for a Glam Rock party at a local Brooklyn club. Several well-placed calls had ensured he could arrive with some level of anonymity. _Thank you Details magazine!_

Stretching in the large, empty bed, he slowly sits up and rubs the back of his neck. _What if Rupert catches on? What if he cancels on him again?_ The smile fades from his lips and, licking them, he decides to make certain of Rupert's attendance this evening. He has never been one to use his celebrity influence for personal gain, but desperate times call for desperate measures -- and after six months of celibacy in the Big Apple... Dan was desperate.

"I am NOT desperate," he mutters even as he picks up his cell phone once more and calls Rupert's agent.

Shuffling barefoot toward the loo, his boxers low on his hips, Dan stares into the mirror as he speaks with the agency.

"Thanks mate," he smiles as he confirms that Rupert's schedule has been cleared for the night and rubbing his stubbled chin, he smiles cheekily at his reflection in the mirror. "Okay Mr. Grint. You're in for the night of your life!"

\----

Rupert Grint groans as his cell phone rings in the middle of his pleasurable dream. Clutching it in one hand and staring at the display with one eye open, he sighs and answers his agent's call.

"Allo." He tries to sound more awake than he is, but has to clear his throat several times before trying to say anything more than one-sentence replies. He nearly falls out of the bed when his agent mentions he was only calling to let him know his calendar was clear for the night.

"Really?" He tries not to sound too eager to have the night off, but he‘s been hoping to spend at least one day with Dan before leaving the City. No sooner has he ended the call with his agent, than he receives a text message from Dan: 'Call me.'

Rolling onto his back and gathering pillows around him, he presses the speed-dial to Dan's number and settles in. Talking with Dan is always an adventure. Dan speaks a million miles a minute and Rupert nods a lot while making non-committal noises. He's learned not to try to talk but simply react to conversations with Dan.

"You up?" Dan asks. Rupert can practically see the knowing grin on his face.

"I'm a growing boy," Rupert replies. "What do **you** think?"

In the 20-minute conversation, Dan talks about fifteen different topics. Rupert counts them as he settles the phone on his shoulder, tucked under his ear. He plays with the downy hair below his navel, kicks the small sheet off his legs and stares at his toes. Deciding that he really needs to clip his toe nails, he leans over to reach for the clippers in his bedstand and groans when he can't reach it on the first try. Dan's running commentary about the latest band he's listening to stops mid-sentence.

"You alright?" Dan asks tentatively and Rupert nods. "You know, I can't see you through the phone, so unless you're lying in a pool of your own blood, you're going to have to speak into the phone, Rupe."

"Sorry, mate," Rupert pants as he tries to clip the toe nail and balance the phone on his shoulder, straining to reach without having to bend his knees. It's his equivalent to exercise.

"What are you doing?" Dan asks after a pause and Rupert grunts.

Another long pause.

"Tell me you're not talking to me while sitting on the can," Dan says and Rupert catches on to the slight nervous tinge in Dan's voice.

"Nah," Rupert replies, smiling as he finally clips the nail and brushes the clippings to the ground before sliding out of bed. "The agency called," he says changing the subject.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You want to meet for dinner?" Rupert runs his fingers through his hair while staring into the mirror.

"Yeah, mate!" Rupert can practically see the smile light up Dan's face and he smiles in return. "Actually, I'm going to a new club tonight, meet me there?"

"Um," Rupert's smile falters. He's not fond of the punk clubs Dan likes to frequent but if it's the only opportunity they have to meet, then so be it. "Sure. Where?"

"I'll send you the info via email. You still have email on your phone?"

Rupert nods before answering yes and sighs when they end the call. He's missed Dan. He's wanted to see him and, if he's going to make his pleasurable dream a reality, he thinks with a smile, he'd endure the torture of the punk music.

But when he sees the flyer Dan sends to his phone, he can't help but grin at his reflection in the mirror, eager to show Dan around one of his favorite New York City haunts.

\-----

Dan's hand shakes as he looks at his reflection in the mirror of the men's room at the Glam Rock Club. It's Ziggy Stardust night and androgynous men are everywhere. He keeps his head down to avoid eye contact with anyone who could recognize him as more men enter the small bathroom. Some stumble into the stalls together, their bodies wrapped around each other so tightly, you can't tell where one ends and the other begins. Swallowing past the nervous lump that catches at his throat, Dan escapes as dozens of David Bowie look-alikes crowd inside.

He stands at the bar, orders a drink and smiles as he watches the bodies writhing on the dance floor. He can feel the thrum of the music against the bar and scans the room for the tall redhead he's eager to see. He nearly drops his glass when he spots him and his jaw drops quite literally.

Rupert's Ron-Weasley-Red hair stands out against the pale skin wrapped in black leather. He's wearing a simple black t-shirt under the worn leather jacket, but the black leather pants that mold to his sculpted legs, leave nothing to the imagination. He's not walking toward Dan as much as he appears to glide through the room, dipping his head several times to whisper in one man's ear or another as he makes his way toward the bar. His hair looks wet and as he gets closer, Dan's gaze wanders up to meet the bright, blue eyes.

"Heh," is all he manages to mutter as Rupert leans in slowly, staring at Dan's lips before turning his head slightly to whisper into Dan's ear.

Dan closes his eyes as he feels Rupert's lips graze his earlobe and has to swallow several times before he registers anything that Rupert's saying.

"Ready?" Rupert asks and Dan nods mutely. He's not sure what he's supposed to be ready for, but at this point, he could care less.

Rupert wraps his arm around Dan's shoulders and leads him through the dance floor to a door hidden into the paneling of the darkened dance club. Pushing the door open, he leads Dan in, closing the door behind them. The dark corridor is lit with black light bulbs at the ceiling and neon tubes along the floorboards. All along the corridor, men grunt, kiss, groan and utter curses and moans. The lighted floor leads to a spiral staircase that Rupert nods toward and the two men make their way up the stairs quietly. The second floor is a giant loft with squashy sofas and a private bar.

"Over here," Rupert says, flopping down on one of the red sofas. The music is not as loud as on the main dance floor, but it is still difficult to 'talk' without being rather close to each other. Dan sits down beside Rupert and looks around at the couples making out on the sofas as the 'gothic' bartender makes her way toward them.

Lifting two fingers to signal to the bartender his order, Rupert nods and turns to Dan, draping an arm behind him on the sofa and leaning in to whisper in his ear again.

"I didn't know you knew about this place," he practically breathes into Dan's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I didn't know you were a regular," Dan replies and gasps when Rupert grips the back of his head and pulls him toward his ear, leaning in to hear him better. Dan repeats his statement -- or rather, he stammers his statement -- and takes a deep breath, the scent of sandalwood and leather on Rupert's neck driving him insane.

Rupert smiles, shrugging as their drinks arrive. He downs half the dark ale in several gulps, sets it on the small table beside the sofa. When he then gives Dan an appraising once-over, his eyes linger on Dan's chest for a moment before meeting his eyes.

"Is this the get-up from the _Details_ shoot?" he asks rubbing Dan's stomach, his hand lingering as if asking permission to slip under the high waistband of the red trousers Dan's wearing.

Turning to face Rupert, Dan slides his hand inside the leather jacket and mimics Rupert's hand movements, Nodding, he continues to stare at the dip in Rupert's neck where his collarbones meet, unable to speak. He's wanted this for so long and had imagined this very moment so many times while laying alone in his large bed and now... now that he was close enough to caress, to touch and explore... to kiss...

Dan leans in again and trails his hand up Rupert's chest as he whispers his question into Rupert's ear. "Are you sure about this?"

Before he can pull his head back to look into the light blue eyes, he feels the large hand behind his head again, guiding him this time to Rupert's soft, supple lips. The kiss is not tentative, soft or demure. It is hungry, demanding and controlling. A side of Rupert Dan's never seen but is so grateful to be experiencing.

Moaning against the thrusting tongue invading his mouth, Dan threads his fingers in Rupert's hair. Dan’s groans deepen when the redhead pulls him atop his lap and grinds against him. Dan can taste the bitter ale and the heady scent of sandalwood. The pulsing rhythm has him grinding down against his best friend's hips hungrily. He wants to devour Rupert's mouth, wants to taste him, savor every inch of the hard flesh underneath his own.

When they finally come up for air, their foreheads touching, Rupert smiles and nips at Dan's lips again. "Been dreaming of this for a long time," he says in a gruff voice. His lips are swollen, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright with need.

"So have I," Dan replies, licking his lips. "Thought you were straight," he adds, kissing the redhead's neck and cupping him through the tight leather pants.

"Cause I've kissed girls on set?" Rupert asks cupping Dan's face and holding it inches from his own. "You've kissed more than me."

"Jealous?" Dan asks with a smirk that turns to an open-mouthed, silent moan as Rupert slides his hands down the back of Dan's red trousers and squeezes his bare cheeks.

"Mmmm... I knew you were adventurous," Rupert whispers against Dan's lips, "but commando? At a gay nightclub? You ARE asking for it, aren't you?"

"The flyer didn't mention... ah, fuck, if you're going to keep doing that, we should get back to my place," Dan pants as Rupert sucks on the cords of his neck.

"Thought you'd never ask," Rupert whispers, pulling Dan's hips so rough against his own, that they grind deliciously. "Still have that big bed you sent me photos of?"

Dan nods and licks the seam of Rupert's lips playfully. "Let's get out of here," he breathes. "I've only got you for the night."

"Then let's not waste it," Rupert says sliding Dan off his lap regretfully. "This is when I wish we could Apparate," he says as Dan helps him stand up. The men look at each other for a moment before breaking out into a roaring laugh.

"If Emma heard you right now, she'd tear the mickey out of you for it for weeks!" Dan says with a giggle.

"Come on, pony boy," Rupert says leading Dan out of the club, "let's see how well you can mount me."


End file.
